Nikolasha Le Mon
Nikolasha Le Mon is a member of Princess Pina's Rose Order of Knights, she is mentioned several times in the light novels and manga. Due to her hairstyle in the Pina's Rose Order of knights comic, it can be assumed that the knight with similar hair in the anime is Nikolasha. Personality Nikolasha has a hot temper, and got angry whenever Norma did any sort of bragging or flirting. She is also fiercely loyal to Bozes, whom she admires for her high rank and abilities, and always agrees with her ideas. History When Princess Pina started her knight school, Nikolasha enrolled, and was first seen admiring Bozes, while Shandy was admiring Panache, the two admirers quickly became friends upon realizing they had something in common. After Beefeater beat both Norma and Herm in a 2v1, instructor Grey Co Aldo congratulated Norma and Herm for hold out so long, telling them that they had a promising future, Norma then hopped over to Bozes and asked her what she thought of his "promising future" this pissed off Nikolasha, who grabbed a pole-axe and began to threaten Norma. During a tournament, Nikolasha's first event was a duel with Beefeater, Nikolasha was afraid to face the much faster and stronger Beefeater, while Bozes noted that she had some pretty bad luck being pair up against Beefeater first round. Before the duel started Norma had tried to convince Beefeater (who was of a lower noble status than Nikolasha) to throw the match in order to not humiliate Nikolasha, however Beefeater did not care, and charged at Nikolasha with all her might, Nikolasha tried to at least get one hit on Beefeater, but Beefeater easily avoided all her attacks, she then shattered Nikolasha's sword with a jumping slash, and held her sword at Nikolasha's throat, Nikolasha then surrendered and burst into tears, crying about how scary Beefeater was while Bozes comforted her. She was seen in Bozes' group during the capture the flag event between the boys and the girls. En route to a campout Norma once again flirted with Bozes, whos only response was "Nikolasha, finish him." followed by Norma's screaming. After the students hunted and brought back deer, Norma bragged about how many deer he shot, once again getting on Nikolasha's nerves. When a storm threatened a nearby dam, Nikolasha and the other students followed Pina to aid the locals in repairing the dam, however Grey was soon washed away, and Pina led Hamilton, Beefeater, and Suissesse to his rescue, while Bozes remained in charge of Nikolasha and the other students. Later, Bozes put Norma in charge and when alone to help Pina, once the dam was secured Norma led Nikolasha and the other students into battle against the goblin horde threatening Pina's group, Nikolasha was seen welding her axe instead of a sword as the rode into battle. Afterwards, Nikolasha returned to knight school where she was seen with Bozes. Skills and abilities Swordsmanship: As a knight Nikolasha is trained to use a sword. Plot Nikolasha is first mentioned during the Siege of the Jade Palace, Nikolasha lead a team under Bozes' command and was ordered to stay on her guard, as they heard rumors that the "sweepers" where approaching, she then defended Jade palace alongside her fellow Rose Knights. Gallery Nikolasha.jpg|Nikolasha Nikolasha vs Beefeater.jpg|Nikolasha vs Beefeater.... Beefeater vs Nikolasha result.jpg|.....and the result Angry Nikolasha.jpg|Nikolasha's response to Norma's flirting Possible anime Nikolasha.jpg|Anime Nikolasha? Trivia * In the anime, there is a chestnut haired rose knight with a hairstyle similar to Nikolasha's, it is unconfirmed whether the knight in question is Nikolasha or not. Category:Rose-Order of Knights Category:Female Characters